Big time rush : country style
by krix101
Summary: when the guys of big time rush go on tour for there new album they meet some small town girls in tennessee that will change them all forever . Carlos / OC ,Logan / OC, James O/C , Kendall /OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush . I own Paytin , Alex, Yasmine , Maya , Alejandro , Nina. **

**Summary : The guys of Big time rush are on tour when there tour bus breaks down in Tennessee . While there waiting for there tour bus to be repaired they meet four girls who might just change there lives forever . Carlos / OC ,Logan / OC , James / OC, Kendall / OC . **

**Hope you enjoy : ) **

Paytin's (pov)

Yasmine hurry up! I called up the stairs of our two story house . Mom's waiting in the car for us . It was just another morning in the Thomas house, My twin sister Yasmine was trying to find her book bag . Yasmine come on ! Alright , alright I'm coming don't have a hissy fit my sister says as she comes down the stairs . Whatever come on were going to be late for school I say as we walk out to our moms bmw . Our mom was single and that's the way she liked it she and our dad divorced when we were one he just left and we haven't heard from him since . Once we were in the car our mom asked what took so long . Well Yasmine couldn't find her book bag I laughed . Hey its not my fault the dog dragged it under my bed where I couldn't find it she called from the back seat . Whatever I say as I put in my favorite cd by my favorite boy band Big Time Rush . Me and my sister loved Big time rush we had posters all over our room of them . I had more pictures of Carlos on my side of the room and Yasmine had pictures of Logan . We started singing along to city is ours with our mom laughing at us . Once we got to school I went to my locker and met up with my best friend Alex while my sister and our other best friend Maya came up to us to go to class . On my way to Class the school bully Nina came up and pushed me into the lockers and pushed my books on the ground . I started to get up but she kept pushing me . Until I heard a very familiar voice behind me . Hey leave her alone . Go pick on someone else Nina , I heard my little brother Alejandro say behind me . Alejandro was a tenth grader while me and Yasmine were eleventh graders . Even though Alejandro was younger than us by him playing football he had muscle and was taller than most tenth graders . You ok Paytin he asks me . Yeah I'm fine alejo go to class ill see you at home I told him as I went to class with my sister and our friends . The rest of my morning classes went by normal until finally lunch came around I sat at a table by a window and put my ipod in and started to eat my lunch . When The song any kind of guy by Big Time Rush came on I started Tearing Up .Usually guys don't take a second glance at me look at me all they see is a nerdy girl guys usually go after my sister . After school got out my mom picked me up while Yasmine goes to Maya's house for the night. Soooo my mom said looking at me I have a surprise for you and your sister she said but since she's not her im going to give it to you she said handing me a envelope . I opened it and screamed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! No way mom you got us tickets to see big time rush are you kidding . OMG I took out my phone and started texting Yasmine . Were gonna c big time rush ! Mom got us tickets to see them in concert AHHHHHHHH! . Less than two seconds later she replied with a smiley face and she called me screaming . The night of the concert was going to be the best concert ever I could feel it .

**Carlos's (POV) **

I was sleeping in my bed when I feel cold water being splashed on my head. DUDE ! I yelped sitting straight up in my bed to see my best friends Logan, Kendall and James standing over me laughing there buts off . What the hell dude I yelled . We have to be at the studio in half an hour Gustavo has something important to tell us apparently Kendall says . I look at my clock next to my bed 6:45 am uggh who wakes up this early willingly I thought . After I got dressed grumbling the whole time Kelly came and picked us up and took us to Rocque records to meet with Gustavo .

DOGS! Gustavo yelled at us . Great more yelling I thought . Since you've become such great success thanks to me . We've mainly me have decided you should go on tour do 50 north American tour stops and maybe eight or nine meet and greets . Wow that got my attention and everyone else's . That's gonna be sooooo cool we fist punched each other and started planning stuff when Gustavo yelled DOGS! Again . Just so you kno you leave tomorrow and your first show is in little rock Arkansas . See you in the morning boys . Now get out of my Sight !.

Wow can you believe it were going on tour says Logan . Yeah how are you going to break that to Camille . Ooh didn't think of that he said oh well we'll find out soon cause here she comes . Listen Camille were leaving for a three month tour and we leave tomorrow hehe Logan said in one big breath. SLAP! Could be heard and Camille walked off in tears that didn't go to well I said . When we got back up to 2j I looked around the apartment and ran to my swirly slide . Goodbye swirly slide I fake cried ! Get up Carlos Kendall said as he pulled the collar of my shirt what we need to do is start packing he said . Packing for what asked ms .Knight . WERE GOING ON TOUR we yelled at the same time . Wow that's awesome well have fun me and Katie are going to stay here and work on her acting career here in LA. Ok mom were going to pack said Kendall . I walked In my room and packed all my stuff in my suitcases and looked at my phone for some reason the date we go to Tennessee something was going to happen that night that would change us forever I could feel it .

**Hey its kirsten this is my first story . : ) first chapter if you like it please review I want to make another update late tonight or tomorrow . Plz review thankz **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own big time rush , I own peytin , Alejandro , maya , yasmine and nina and the mom . **

**Carlos's (POV) **

We woke up at 7:00 am and got on our tour bus . This is sooo cool I said looking around the bus it was huge . Race you to the bunks said James . Its on I yelled and we took off and I wound up winning the bunk by the window with the view while James and Logan fought over which bunk they wanted .

We felt the bus jolt and I decided to go look around the rest of the bus . I went into the living room it had a Big screen TV , a play station 3 and x box 360 it was awesome .

Next was the studio it was small but I could so see me and the guys having a marshmallow fight in her with marshmallow guns .

I smiled as I walked back into the bunk room and sat on my bed . For some reason I could not get the Tennessee stop out of my head I kept feeling like something big was going to happen there .

Who wants to go Mattress surfing Kendall screamed.

Dude how are we supposed to go mattress surfing on a bus Logan said .

The couch ! Me and James yelled at the same time fist pumping each other . Not what I had in mind but that could work Kendall said with this look we all recognized on his face. I smell a plan I yelled . Yup Kendall said guys grab your mattresses were gonna catch some couch .wooooooo me and James yelled .

After three hours and a giant mess later Gustavo called us and told us we had to go to sleep because we would be in Little Rock tomorrow and we had to wake up early for rehearsal in the bus studio .

While everyone was asleep I stayed up a little longer looking out the window every time I thought about the tour dates I thought something big was going to happen on the Tennessee date . I just shook the thought from my head when I head James Snort really loudly in his sleep .

I laid my head down and thought tomorrow was going to be so cool our first concert in front of thousands . Gustavo said that all of our concerts up until north Carolina were sold out . This is living the life .

Peytin's (POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling sick to my stomach . Peytin Honey you need to hurry up your going to be late my mom said as she walked in my room . One look at me and she had a thermometer in my mouth . 101.1 honey are you ok when the thermometer beeped . No mom I feel like I'm going to throw up and I feel achy all over . Well sweetie you can stay home today from school but I have to go to work and take your brother to school I'll call at lunch theres soup in the fridge .

Ok mom I said as she walked out the door . I fell asleep only to be abruptly woken up to the sound of a window being smashed in downstairs . I instantly went into alert and grabbed my sisters baseball bat from under bed and crept downstairs wrapped in blankets .

As I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked around and saw the front window smashed and I saw glass everywhere on the floor being careful of were I put my feet I walked around the corner to see a guy with a mask going through my moms office I went to raise the bat over his head when he turned around and quickly pulled a gun to my face.

I was panicked I didn't know what to do . I went to back up but he kept coming closer and closer to me with the gun then he pulled a cloth out of his pocket when I was corned between the hall closet and the stairs he put the cloth over my mouth and nose the last thing I remember before I blacked out was him telling me he was sorry It came to this .

I woke up to really bright lights and beeping noises . I looked over to my right and saw my brother and sister and to my left my mom was sitting in a chair with tear stains on her cheeks . Mom I tried to choke out . She looked up with relief in her eyes . What happened I croaked my throat was so dry it hurt to talk . Honey do you remember anything after I left this morning my mom asked me .

Yeah I said you left and I tried to get some sleep but I woke up because I heard the window being smashed in , so I grabbed Yasmine's baseball bat and went downstairs . I saw the window and then I saw glass and I saw the guy going through your office so I went to raise the bat and he pulled a gun but that's all I remember.

Well honey my mom said . I came home from work with Alejandro and we saw the window smashed and we saw you at the end of the stairs bloody and your pajamas were torn and almost completely gone . So wait I interrupted her what are you saying . Well sweetheart all the evidence points to you being raped the doctors did a rape test and it came back positive sweetheart.

I was speechless . I didn't know what to say . How was that possible but then the effects started to come to me .

I was achy all over and I could barely move . Uhh mom I asked can I be alone for a while I asked really quietly . Sure sweetheart my mom said come one Alejandro , yasmine lets give your sister some privacy .

I sat in my room and thought about what happened . How could this have happened to me I thought I didn't deserve this . What if I got pregnant because of this ? Would mom make me give up the baby how would I even take care of a baby if it came to that I'm only sixteen .

All these thoughts were going through my head as the doctor came in to my room . Hello Peytin im doctor Murphy how are you feeling . Not to good I replied I'm achy all over and my head is killing me .

That's normal the doctor told me . How much longer do I have to be here I asked. Well only over night then you can go home in the morning and from what I hear you and your sister have a big day tomorrow .

Yeah were going to the big time rush concert tomorrow I said shyly . That's good you need to get out and socialize after what's happened to you . Also he said there is the potential for you to be pregnant after what happened to you if that becomes the case we'll ask your permission for the next step .

The next step meaning abortion right . That's not always the case most teenage girls choose adoption or to keep the baby . Well if that's what it comes to I want to keep the baby . Ok that's a good choice she said . I'm going to let you rest and ill be back later on to check on you . Ok doctor could you send my brother in please .

Even though me and Yasmine were twins me and Alejandro had a better bond . I saw my brother walk in and a huge smile broke on my face . Alejo I called . Hey sis how you feeling he asked me sitting next to my bed .

I'm ok I feel better now that the medicine is working I said. Good don't ever scare us like that again I was worried you were going to die or something he said giving me a huge hug. Well I couldn't leave you by yourself with Yasmine I chuckled . She would drag you on her three hour shopping trips and make you her personal slave I laughed at his face of horror .

Thank you for not leaving me with that he said . Now what did the doctor say he looked at me . Well she said I could go home in the morning and that there might be the possibility I'm pregnant I looked at him .

He looked murderous . Alejo calm down its ok . He visibly calmed down what are you going to tell mom she's never going to let you keep it he said .I know I sighed why don't you bring her in .

Hey honey she said walking into my room with Yasmine right behind her . Hey mom I need to talk to you I said . Ok she said . Mom the doctor told me there may be a chance that I might be pregnant she told me that they'll know tomorrow .

My mom looked at me in rage well your going to have to get rid of it or give it up she said . I looked at her mom you cant be serious I cant get rid of it it's a life just like you are and im not going to give it up for adoption .

Well then your not staying in my house she said .

I looked at her with tears in my eyes . Well you don't have to worry about that ill be out of your house when I get out in the morning .

Wait a minute Peytin you don't have to do that Yasmine tried to argue .

No its ok I need to get out on my own you and Alejandro will be fine on your own .

Peytin I interrupted Alejandro its ok ill be fine . Um I'm really tired I said I want to get some sleep I said sadly.

Of course come on you two lets go home my mother said .

I looked sadly as my mom my sister and brother left my room .I turned on the TV to the news and the reporter was talking about big time rush and talking to the guys as they finished there little rock concert . So guys were is your next stop she asked . Kendall replied a small town in Tennessee and that's tomorrow night and well be on our way to Miami after that .

Carlos had on his famous helmet . He was just so hot . I couldn't wait to see them tomorrow that's one thing that my mother couldn't take away casue she promised me and my sister both .

I went to sleep with dreams of big time rush getting that feeling in my stomach again of how tomorrow was going to change my life .

Carlos's (POV)

Dude that was awesome we all yelled after we got off stage . DOGS! Gustavo yelled as he came up to us that was a amazing concert go back to your bus and chill im giving you the rest of the day off he said as if it hurt him .

See that wasn't so bad kelly said as she came up behind him checking her phone .

I looked at the guys and ran back to the bus as they tried to catch me I call play station 3 I said as I grabbed the controller . Haha I stuck my tongue out at them .

Real mature Carlos , Logan said as he grabbed his textbook .

Seriously Logan who reads a textbook on tour . I do he replied why I asked you're the smartest one of us all why do read so much .

Cause I enjoy it . Whatever dude I say as I beat James at guitar hero . Wooooo in your face I win I yelled as I danced around. . Whatever James laughed at me . I'm going to bed I say as I walk into the bunk room and change into my pajama pants and laid down .

Tomorrow something big was going to happen I` couldn't wait .

**The next morning **

I woke up to the bus lurching forward and all of us getting knocked out of our beds and onto the floor dude what happened we all asked at the same time .

We got off the bus looking for the driver and Gustavo . Gustavo looked at us with a grim expression . Guys we have bad news the bus has lost two tires and we have engine problems .

So what does that mean exactly I asked slowly.

**IT MEANS YOUR STUCK HERE UNTIL WE CAN GET ANOTHER BUS OUT FROM CALIFORNIA **. He bellowed .

How long can that take Logan asked . Well Kelly said looking at her phone . Most celebrity touring buses are booked right now or they don't work it could take at least two months to get one open and even then there's no guarantee . And since there's no major airport close by you would have to wait here until another bus is sent out .

But on the up side this is the town were you do your next concert we just have to check into a hotel until a bus can be sent .

Wow I thought maybe this was the gut feeling in my stomach I kept getting .

Peytin's (POV)

The next morning doctor Murphy came in with a chart . Good morning Peytin how are you feeling this morning she asked me . I'm feeling better a little achy so what's the verdict doctor I ask as she sat down at the end of my bed .

Well as I said yesterday we got the test results in this morning and you are pregnant . I took in a deep breath it was real now I was having a baby with a total stranger and I would have a reminder of what happened everyday of my life for the rest of my life but I would love the baby and keep it no matter what my mom said .

Now I know that you said yesterday that you wanted to keep the baby if it came to this she said interrupting my thoughts is it still your decision this morning .

Yes I replied . Ok well I'll do a ultrasound in a few minutes and then you should be able to go home and you'll have to come back in about a month for a check up .

Ok I said then I heard the door open I look up and my brother and sister are there . Well I leave you guys to talk and ill be back in a few minutes Peytin she said.

Thanks doctor Murphy I said as she walked out the door . So what she say my sister said as she sat down on the bed next to me .

Well I started . ….. She said the test results came back and she said I was pregnant . My sister gasped your only 16 she said. I'm aware of that thank you Yasmine I snapped .

She looked hurt Im sorry im just stressed out right now I told her . Its ok she knows that right Yas my brother looks at her with a look that said don't upset her .

So what are you going to do yasmine asked.

Im going to keep it and move out of the house mom said she's not letting me stay at the house so ill just have to stay at a hotel until I save enough for a apartment but don't worry you guys will see me .

Ok sis Alejandro said as he sat down in the chair . Were's mom I asked looking at the door .

She didn't get out the car she sent us up she said when they discharge you then she would pull the car up to the front .

Ooh I said as I looked down . Now my mother didn't want anything to do with me . Hey its ok you still have us and personally I still plan to spoil my niece or nephew rotten yasmine said .

Ok I need everyone except the patient out doctor Murphy said as she wheeled in a ultrasound machine .

Ok Peytin the doctor said as she hooked the machine up . I'm going to put the jelly on your stomach and move this wand around so you can see the baby on the monitior . Ok I replied . I looked at the screen . Right there is the baby the doctor pointed to the screen and it looks healthy so far she said.

Ok here are the discharge papers just make a appointment on the phone and your free to go .

Thank you doctor I said as I changed into my clothes . My brother and sister came into the room and helped me grab my stuff .

We walked out to our moms car and she kept looking straight ahead not even looking at me I sat in the back with yasmine while Alejandro satin front . The whole way she didn't even try to talk to me she struck conversation with my brother and sister it was like I wasn't even there.

You know mom your being a bitch to her you know that right Alejandro said . Alejandro don't speak to me like that she said in a angry tone . Mom leave him alone he was just trying to stick up for me . I'm sorry young lady I was talking to my son I don't believe I asked for your opinion .

You know what I've just gone through something that no one should have to go through im having a baby a little miracle why cant you see that . SLAP I felt my cheek stinging she slapped me . I felt my eyes water she looked at me and started screaming at me about how I was ungrateful but when I looked up and saw a truck coming straight for us that's all I remember before I passed out .

**Carlos's (POV) **

We were sitting in the tour bus waiting for Kelly to get a hotel room when we heard tires screeching outside and then screams followed two seconds later . We all ran outside to see a car about to fall over the railing of the highway a truck smashed into a tree . HELP SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE I heard as we slowly walked HELP US OUR SISTER AND MOTHER ARE IN THE CAR PLEASE I looked and saw a girl about our age and a boy that looked about 15 . What happened I asked our mother was yelling at our sister and had her eyes off the road and swerved in the trucks lane please our sister is pregnant you have to help her please .I instantly went into action I ran to the car and tried to pry the door open and saw a older woman slumped over the steering wheel and a girl passed out holding her stomach . I finally got the door open and grabbed the girl and tried to get the mom but the car was falling I squirmed back out of the car and ran the girl to her sister and brother in time for the paramedic to get there and run to the two cars . While I was holding the girl I noticed she was beautiful she had light brown hair and she was really thin even though she was pregnant for some reason I couldn't bring myself to look away from her she looked like a angel even though she had a slap mark on her face .

Her sister came up to me and was about to say something when she took a good look at me . Your Carlos Garcia from big time rush OMG you saved our sisters life wait if you're here then ahhhhhhh she looked at the rest of the guys and she started freaking out Logan went over to her and put his arms around her shoulders trying to calm her down . Meanwhile there brother was looking at us and smiling they both love you guys especially Peytin he said pointing to the girl in my arms . Peytin that's a pretty name I say to her brother . Thank you she and my mom were having a fight he says as he sat down next to me .

Really is that why she has the slap mark I asked him . Yeah they got into a fight cause our mom kicked her out of the house and she's pregnant so she has no where to go he said looking sadly at his sister .

A police officer comes up to us with a grim look on his face . Who was in this automobile crash here he asks . Me my mom and my two sisters Peytin's brother said . Well we finally got your mother out of the car but she's lost too much blood im sorry she passed away before we could get her into the ambulance .

They both looked at the police officer and started asking questions . I felt someone move in my arms I looked down and saw that Peytin was waking up . She opened her eyes and I saw that she had beautiful hazel eyes . Hey welcome back Peytin I smiled down at her . You're your Carlos Garcia from big time rush she sputtered out . The one and only I smiled to her . This must be a dream there's no way Carlos Garcia would have me in his arms . Well this isn't a dream I say your really pretty I say as I leaned down and put our foreheads togther. Thank you she stuttered . You know ive known you all of like twenty minutes but I feel like ive known you forever I told her . I smiled when she reached up and whispered is it to bold to want to kiss you when I don't even know you she asked.

No because I want to kiss you to I smiled as she lifted her lips up to kiss me . Hey Hey whats going on here her sister asked coming up next to us . Well I do believe I was kissing Carlos Peytin said smiling and hiding in the crook of my neck . Well you've only known him for like ten minutes Peytin how could you be kissing him when you barely even know him her sister asked her . Well YASMINE she said why are you holding Logan's hand then hmmmmm she said . I laughed at the face her sister made . Well ok me and Logan are going out there I said it are you happy now Yasmine said . Yes very Peytin smirked she was really beautiful when she did that I smiled down at her . What are you smiling at she asked me . How beautiful you are I smiled and kissed her head . AWWWWWWW her sister cried at us . Will you get out of her and go with your loggie Peytin taunted.

Ugggh come on Logan Yasmine pulled him off towards there brother . Sooo I asked Peytin as she started playing with my fingers . Are we togther or what she looked up at me . Well I don't know about you but I feel like this is love at first sight I told her .

I feel the same way she told me . So its official im dating a big time rush member cool she said as she kissed my cheek . Then a paramedic came over to us and told peytin they would have to take her to the hospital . Why I just left there she said . Your pregnant correct the paramedic asked. Yeah she said slowly . Well as precautions we have to take you in so that they can make sure the baby is ok . Ok but can Carlos come with me she asked squeezing my hand . Yes he can come along as long as a blood relative comes with you .

She looked up at me Carlos you and the guys can stay with me and my brother and sister now that our mom's gone she said looking up . I would love that I said and leaned down and kissed her lips . They put her on the strecher and where hooking her up to a lot of machines when her brother got in the front of the ambulance with her sister while the rest of the guys looked at me smiling .

Im going to the hospital with her you guys coming or meeting us there I asked . We'll meet you guys there they said .

I got back into the stretcher when I realized I never asked her where the father of the baby was .hey sweetheart I say as I kissed her head .

Yeah she looked over at me . What happened to the father of the baby I asked. She got this far off look in her eyes and she said so quietly that I almost couldn't hear her I was raped . I looked at her with rage what I would kill the guy that did this to her . She started crying . Shhh baby it's ok don't cry I told her as I swept the bangs away from her face . Its ok im not going anywhere im not mad at you I want to help you .

You are keeping the baby aren't you I asked slowly ? Yeah that's why my mom was kicking me out she didn't want me to keep the baby . Well im here now and I want to help you and the baby I said as I reached over to touch her stomach . She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my short hair and kissed my cheek.

Thank you she said looking at me with her beautiful hazel eyes .

Your welcome I replied . But you know all this week I've had this weird feeling that something big was going to happen here and I was right I said I met you I kissed her forehead as the paramedics opened the door and pulled the stretcher out and took her into the emergency room .

Ahhhh Peytin a doctor called as she came into the hallway I didn't expect you back so soon didn't we just discharge you . Yeah Doctor Murphy my mom got into a car accident she died on scene they wanted to make sure the baby was ok . Well wheel her into a room and I'll check you myself the paramedics started to wheel her into the back where I couldn't go .

Wait Carlos don't leave she cried reaching for my hand as they wheeled her in .

Shhhhh its ok I told her as I smoothed her hair down there just going to do some tests ok baby ill be right here when you finished . No Carlos please come with me I don't want to be alone . I looked up at the paramedic and he shook his head yes . Ok ok calm down baby im going to come with you I told her kissing her forehead . Thank you she replied . When they got her in the room I sat in the corner by her bed but I was out of the way . She grabbed my hand and kissed it . I smiled down at her.

I love you I whispered to her as I kissed her .

I love you too she said after she broke the kiss .

The doctor came in and did a ultra sound . Well peytin she said everything looks fine the same as when you were here this morning the doctor said . And who is this young man with you the doctor looked at me . This is Carlos my boyfriend Peytin smiled at me . He's the baby's father . I looked at her surprised . Really I asked you would let me do that . She smiled at me and I kissed her head I would love to be I said . Ok you two everything is fine and you are free to go she said to Peytin . And im really sorry about your mother . Peytin looked at me and said lets go home as she sat up and hugged me around my neck . Yeah I replied lets go home I said as I kissed her cheek . And for the record she said I had the same funny feeling about today that you did and then she kissed me god I loved this girl .

**Hi please review im really trying to write what comes to mind so tell me what you think thanx : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own big time rush only Peytin, nina , Yasmine , Maya , Alejandro , and Alex **

Peytin's (POV)

I walked out of the hospital room with Carlos holding his hand . I still couldn't believe I was dating Carlos from big time rush . I looked up at him and kissed his cheek . And he smiled at me . When we got to the waiting room my brother and sister looked at me expectlinly everything ok Peytin Alejandro asked me as I sat down next to him . Im fine Alejo I told him ruffling his hair .

We do have a problem I said .

Yasmine and Alejandro looked at me waiting for me to continue. How are we supposed to get home I asked the car is totaled and the other car is at home .well we could take the bus .Yasmine said.

Wait a minute Carlos said . I think Kelly said she was trying to get a car to come and pick us up we could tell her get a bigger car and take us to your house he said . that's a good Idea baby I said as I kissed his cheek . He started smiling this goofy smile that I loved.

He sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I snuggled into his side . I looked at my sister and Logan she was sitting in his lap kissing and holding his hand . While James was playing with his phone and Kendall was looking out the window .

Logan's phone went off . When he answered it he looked around for someone then hung up. Hello guys we heard Kelly say . We have a mini van out back for you guys and weve changed your concert date to tomorrow . Wow that was fast James said as he got up and stretched . I felt Carlos put his arms around my stomach and push us so he was standing behind me with his arms around me .

Lets get out of here hospitals creep me out he said as he grabbed my hand as we followed the others to the back door.

Once we got to the car Alejandro sat in front and told Kelly how to get to our house . Soo Kendall asked me and my sister . Were you two lovely ladies coming to our concert tonight he asked . Yeah we replied togther . Awesome Carlos said .

Hey girls Kelly called from up front gives us your tickets back and we'll give you back stage passes to the concert that way you guys can stay with the guys and see them from the stage .

Awesome we slapped hands . I gave Carlos a big sloppy kiss . He laughed at me someone's happy he said .

We finally pulled up to our house . We all got out and walked up to the door as I opened the door with my key . As we walked in the house all four big time rush Guys stopped in the entry way and looked with there mouths hanging open .

Guys yoouuu whhhoooooo anyone there. I looked at Yasmine and she had the same confused look on her face as I did . She looked at me and I looked at her Guys there's Pudding in the fridge we yelled together . **What pudding its mine !** they all yelled at the same time running towards the fridge . Meanwhile me and Yasmine were laughing our heads off . That was hilarious we chocked out . Hey baby there's no pudding in the fridge Carlos said as he slide his arms around my waist and kissed my neck . I know we hate pudding I smiled at him . Ok I said as I clapped my hands let me and my sister show you your rooms then we can watch tv and order pizza I said . Ok they all replied .

We walked up the stairs and Yasmine went into our room with Logan following behind her . I showed Kelly , Gustavo , Kendall and James all there separate rooms while I went into the guest room .

Umm peytin Carlos asked me shyly can I stay with you in your room he asked me . I smiled at him and walked over and kissed him deeply . Does that answer your question I smiled at him . Yup he said as he jumped on the bed . I walked over to the mirror hanging next to door and lifted up my shirt .

I looked at my stomach and ran my hand over it even though I didn't have a baby bump yet I could feel the changes in my body . I felt Carlos come up behind me and put his arms around my stomach .

Ugghhh im going to get fat I complained leaning against his chest . No your not Peytin your pregnant he said kissing my neck .

Im going to look like a blimp I cried . He just laughed at me im going to get changed for the movie I told him as I went into the bathroom after I grabbed some pajamas from the spare dresser . When I came back Carlos was in a tank top that showed off his perfect muscles and some Pajama pants .

I walked in front of him out the door and into the living room .

Finally the lovebirds come out my sister taunted me from on the couch next to Logan .I smiled fakely at her and took a pillow from the other couch and threw it at her .

Owwwww she yelped from the couch . This means war she said as she grabbed the pillow I grabbed another one and we went at it . Hey girls lets not fight Kendall said as he came in between us and we both accidentally whacked him in the head with our pillows. Oops we said at the same time . He grabbed a pillow and looked at the rest of the guys evily . Me and my sister backed up as James , Kendall , Logan , Carlos and Alejandro grabbed couch pillows and started to walk toward us with evil looks on their faces .

Guys I think we all know what this means Kendall says . **Pillow Fight ! **Everyone else screams . Me and my sister looked at each other and ran as fast as we could . I ran into the kitchen I tried to hide under the island in the middle with my pillow while I think Yasmine ran toward the closet. I heard footsteps running around upstairs then all was quiet .

I peeked around me and didn't see anybody so slowly I creeped from under the island .

Roooaaaarrr ! I heard from on top of me .ahhhhhhhhhhh I screamed so loud and took my pillow and started swinging . I felt arms around my waist as I looked up from the ground to see Carlos smiling at me . Hi baby I said sweetly kissing him . When I pulled away abruptly I whacked him in the face with my pillow and ran into the hallway . Come and get me I teased . Why you little Carlos started then he was whacked from behind by Yasmine giving me time to escape . I ran upstairs to mine and Yasmine's room and locked the door . I looked around my room at all the poster's I had .

I wondered if Carlos saw my room if he would be creeped out . I walked over to my bed and sat down looking out the window.

I felt two arms wrap around me .

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed . I turned around and saw Carlos standing there with a grin on his Face .

"don't do that" I laughed at him . Then all of a sudden I saw his arm go behind him a saw a pillow .

"ooh nooo " I said as I backed away from him .

"I do believe you said come and get me" Carlos said coming closer to me .

" How did you get in here I locked the door " I said .

" don't try to change the subject and your sister told me the bathrooms were connected " He said . "Yasmine you're a traitor " I yelled . I know she yelled up at me .

" Heeey Carlos you know I love you right" I said . He backed me in the corner and raised the pillow to whack me when I reached up and kissed his lips and caught him off guard . He put the pillow down and wrapped his arms around me .

" No fair" you tricked me he said as he nuzzled my neck . I know I laughed . " you just fell for it so easily " I laughed . He pecked my cheek and looked around my room and looked at the poster . " are you creeped out I asked as he looked at the many posters of himself surrounding my wall .

" No just really Flattered" he said . I walked over to him and he put his arms around my shoulders . " I cant wait to see you guys perform" I told him smiling . " I cant wait to perform for you " he said kissing my head .

" Carlos what happens when you guys have to leave " I asked him . " I'm going to stay here with you and the baby " he said " Carlos you cant stop your dream for us " I said . " I made you a promise that I intend to keep" he told me . "But " he interrupted me " No buts .you and the baby are my life Now . The guys will understand we can go on tour some other time but we still will do our Concert here tomorrow " he told me . I looked up at him and smiled .

"Well I'm getting tired " I told him as I grabbed his hand and walked downstairs.

"Hey where is everybody" Carlos called .

When we got into the living room everyone was asleep . Yasmine was laying on the couch using Logan's stomach as a pillow and James and Kendall were asleep on the floor while James's arm was over Kendall's face .Carlos took a phone out of his pocket and started snapping pictures of everyone " for blackmail" . I yawned and walked over to the other couch and laid down and started to close my eyes when I felt myself being lifted.

I looked up to see Carlos Laying himself down and laying me on top of him . " Comfy ?" I asked him . I am now he said with a grin . I snuggled up to his chest and felt him kiss my forehead .

" I love you " he said

" love you to " I replied.

The next morning

The next morning I woke up to screams coming from the kitchen .

"dude put it out , put it out , put it out before you mess up my beautiful hair do " I heard James scream as he ran out of the kitchen . I walked over the kitchen door and saw Carlos ,Kendall , and Logan trying to put a small fire out with the kitchen sink .

I snickered into my Hand as I took the fire exteingwesior from out behind the pantry door and sprayed the fire until it was out.

" What is going on here" I asked putting my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows .

" Well you see we tried to cook you break fast as a thank you then Kendall added onions and swoosh and fire and please don't be mad " Carlos said as he put his helmet on and covered his ears .

"Guys im flattered really but why didn't you ask Yasmine to help you guys ?"

" I tried to tell them that but they insisted" Logan said .

I walked over to Carlos and gave him a kiss . This is the nicest thing anyone's ever attempted to do for me I laughed out . " So your not mad that we almost burnt down your house " Kendall asked .

"Nope "

"I like her ,she's a keeper " Kendall said . " Dude she's mine " Carlos said pulling me closer . He kissed my head . I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out some lucky charms cereal . " Guys there's cereal in the cabinet I told them and Milk in the fridge there's regular and soy milk cause im lactose intolerant " I said getting the soy milk out of the fridge and pouring it in my bowl .

I sat at the island as Carlos sat next to me with a bowl of Coco Puffs and Kendall had Honey nut cheerios and Logan had Frosted Flakes. Yasmine came in the Kitchen looking like a zombie . " what happened to you " I asked . " I slept on a couch what do you think " she said sarcastically .

" hey no need to get snippy you looked pretty comfortable last night on top of Logan" I taunted . I looked over at Logan as he chocked on his cereal and blushed really bright red .

Awwww Logan's blushing I teased . **DOGS! **I heard coming from down the stairs . I jumped and hid behind Carlos " what is that " I asked . " Don't worry babe its just Gustavo " Carlos said as he kissed my head. " ooh I almost forgot you guys have to get ready for your concert tonight " I said . I looked up at Carlos and started smiling .

"DOGS!" We have to leave now or else your going to be late for your rehearsal this morning . I pouted and looked at the guys and Yasmine who also had a pout on her face .

Carlos looked down at me " you guys want to come too don't you" he asked . "Yes we thought you would never ask " me and Yasmine yelled . We ran upstairs changed and came back downstairs in less than five minutes . " Wow you guys change fast " Carlos said. " Years of practice " We replied together .

The guys all went upstairs to change while me and Yasmine went to the living room and sat down . " So " yasmine asked . " How's the baby" she asked. " Baby is fine " I replied. " What are we going to tell Maya and Alex" she asked .

" I don't know I haven't thought about it" I told her . " Haven't thought about what" I heard behind me . I looked and saw the guys minus James standing by the stairs waiting for us . " What were going to tell our best friends when they ask us about tonight" I replied walking over to Carlos's waiting arms . " how are you this morning baby " he asked me giving me a kiss .

" I'm fine and so is baby" I said putting my hand over my stomach were a small bump was starting to form . Carlos smiled and Started to nuzzle my neck and started to kiss it . "mmmmm Carlos not here " I said smiling .

" Where's James ?" Yasmine asked looking around . " His Hair" The guys all replied at the same time . " I have the perfect joke to pull" I told them . " I'm all ears" Carlos says . " Watch this " I say .

"James there's a special order of Cuda cosmetics here for you" I yelled up the stairs . "where , where its mine " he said running down the stairs looking left and right . " Hey there's no Cuda order " he whined . " Carlos your girlfriend is mean " he said. " No she isn't that was excellent Baby " he said coming up behind me kissing me .

We all started Laughing and James was sulking . " ooh stop sulking James it was a joke " I laughed .

" Ook Guys lets get going to the arena " Kelly said . I reached over and Grabbed Carlos's hand while Yasmine grabbed Logan's hand and we started walking out to the Van Kelly rented . " Alejandro were leaving be back later " I yelled upstairs . " Bye " he yelled back . Er all got into the car and went to the arena .

Me and Yasmine sat in the audience watching as the Guys practiced for there concert . They were awesome . When Lunch came around the guys took a hour break and came to sit with us .

Carlos took it upon himself to plop right on top of me . " ewww baby your all sweaty and your heavy " I said as he tried to give me a kiss . " fine " he got up and sat next to me and took my hand . I felt bad so I leaned over and started to kiss him . He started to deepen it when Logan interrupted us " get a room you two" . " Relax Logan theres not much he can do , I mean she's already pregnant" James said . I pulled away from the kiss and looked over at James and got up and ran from the room as fast as I could. " Peytin wait " I heard Carlos call to me . " Dude whats wrong with you " Carlos said he started to follow me again . I ran out the door and sat down on the concrete and felt tears run down my face.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind . " Shhhhh Peytin don't cry he didn't mean it , James talks before he thinks". I tried to smile . " its nice to know your friends think of me as a slut " I replied . " Baby they don't see you as a slut because your not one. Something bad happened to you that you shouldn't have had happen to you . Now your going to have a beautiful baby " he said kissing my cheek . " I cant stay mad when you say nice stuff like that " I replied smiling . " im going to go apologize for running out like that I said .

I got up and walked back into the arena and walked over to the others . " im sorry I ran out like that " I said looking up at all of them . Logan then elbowed James in the stomach "Im sorry I said what I did earlier " james said . "Friends again" he asked hopefully . "Definitely" I replied hugging him .

While I was still hugging him Carlos came over to James " ok dude stop hogging my girlfriend " he said kissing my cheek . " ok guys I love all the love but im hungry" Yasmine yelled . " fine you pig lets go fill up your belly before you die" I laugh .

We walked into the Cafeteria and got food I wasn't really that hungry at the moment so I got some soup and a juice . I sat down on Carlos's lap and started eating . I finished my soup and I was still hungry . I looked at Carlos's plate and saw half a sandwich so I grabbed it and took a huge bite out of it . " Hey that's mine" Carlos said with a mouth full of food. "eww gross babe close your mouth when you chew " I laughed . " and in case you forgot im eating for two" I told him .

" That's true in that case you can have the rest " he said . "Yay" I took the rest of the sandwhich and woofed it down in as little as two bites . I looked up and all the guys were looking at me funny. " what ? I was hungry and the sandwich was good" I replied as I put my head on Carlos's shoulder .

After Lunch the Guys went backstage to get ready for the Concert . Between Make-up , Wardrobe and sound check when they were finished it was time for the show . Me and Jasmine could here the screaming fans from where we were . While the Guys Preformed me and Yasmine would be by the curtains . Apparently the guys had a surprise for us that we knew nothing about .

The first song the guys performed was halfway there

**Kendall:When the chips are downBack against the wallGot no more to giveCause we gave it allSeems like going a distance is unrealisticBut we're too far from the startCarlos:So we take what comes, And we keep on goingLeaning on each others shouldersThen we turn aroundAnd see we've come so far somehowJames:We're halfway thereWe're looking good nowNothing's gonna get in the wayWe're halfway thereAnd looking back nowNever thought that I'd ever sayWe're halfway thereWe're halfway thereIf you never flewWe would never fallIf The world was usWe would have it allBut the life we liveIsn't so simplisticYou just don't get what you wantLogan:So we take what comesAnd we keep on goingLeaning on each others shoulderThen we turn aroundAnd see we've come so far somehowJames:We're halfway thereWe're looking good nowNothing is going get in the wayWe're halfway thereAnd looking back nowNever thought that I'd ever sayWe're Halfway ThereWe're Halfway ThereLogan:How are you Ever Gonna Reach the StarsIf you Never Get off the GroundAnd You'll Always be Way you areIf you Never Let Life Knock you DownAll:We're halfway thereWe're looking good nowNothing is going get in the wayWe're halfway thereAnd looking back nowNever thought that I'd ever sayWe're Halfway ThereWe're Halfway ThereWe're Halfway ThereWe're Halfway There **

After a few more songs James and Kendall came backstage towards me and Yasmine while Carlos took the mike . " Hello Tennessee , im Carlos and this is Logan . We have a special surprise for everyone . With us tonight are Yasmine and Peytin Thomas . These two ladies happen to be dating me and Logan . They are here with us backstage right now . Kendall , James bring um up "

Kendall and James lead both me and Yasmine up on stage . When we were on stage I walked into Carlos's arms and Yasmine into Logans .

" The surprise is were going to sing to these two lovely laides our new song any kind of guy" me and my sister backed up to the side of the stage to give the guys space to dance and watched as they began to perform .

**Hah, yeaB T R, huh huh[Verse 1]Here I amThere you areWhy does it seem so farNext to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)Something IWant so badKnow what's inside your headMaybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)[Pre-chorus]Gotta keep on believingThat everything takes timeI'll make up any reasonTo make you mineIf you're staying or leavingI'll follow your leadSo why keep pretendingOpen your eyesI can be what you need[Chorus]Any kind of guy you want, girlThat's the guy I'll beTurn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind of guy you want, girlYou know I'll agreeTurn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind, any kindAny kind of guy you wantYou decideChange your mindI will be thereWon't you tryOne more tryBe my any kind of girlYou decideIt's alrightI will be there[Verse 2]You seem so hard to knowSay goodbye, say helloThen you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)Changing my point of viewEveryday something newAnything to get next to you (gonna get to you)[Pre-chorus]Gotta keep on believingThat everything takes timeI'll make up any reasonTo make you mineIf you're staying or leavingI'll follow your leadSo why keep pretendingOpen your eyesI can be what you need[Chorus]Any kind of guy you want, girlThat's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind of guy you want, girlYou know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind, any kindAny kind of guy you wantYou decideChange your mindI will be there (I'll be there)Won't you tryOne more tryBe my any kind of girlYou decideIt's alrightI will be there[Bridge]Let me know if I'm getting throughMaking you understandIf it's wrong I'll try something new (try somethingNew)Don't look awayCause I'm here to stayIf it's a gameThen I'm gonna play[Chorus]Any kind of guy you want, girlThat's the guy I'll beTurn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind of guy you want, girlYou know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)Any kind, any kindAny kind of guy you wantYou decideChange your mindI will be there (I'll be there)Won't you tryOne more tryBe my any kind of girlYou decideIt's alrightI will be thereBring it backAny kind, any kindAny kind of guy you wantYou decideIt's alrightI will be there **

When they finished performing Carlos and Logan came over to us and gave us a bunch of flowers. Kendall took the mic and started to speak " thank you all goodnight ".

Carlos looked up at me after I took the flowers . " did you enjoy yourself" he asked . " yes I did , I loved it and I love you " I told him kissing him and wrapping my arms around his neck .

" Best night of my life by far " I said . I kissed him again and we stood there wrapped up in each other's arms as if nobody else mattered . I had the feeling everything was going to be ok after all .

**Hey all I hope you like the chapter . Please review I want to hear what everybody thinks good or bad or what . So I hope to get the fourth chapter up soon soo review please : ) **


End file.
